


Puppy Love

by yami_sango



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my Kaiba and Jounouchi drabbles and one-shots. KaibaxJounouchi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BEWD Boxers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. -sobs-

Title: BEWD Boxers  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: None -GASP-  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: None.

I did this awhile ago for the 30smirks LJ community. Drabble. Thats all it is. I hope you enjoy it.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Kaiba certainly didn't expect the sight he saw when he entered his room. There stood the blonde puppy Jounouchi, holding a pair of boxers. His boxers. He raised an eye brow, "Care to explain Jounouchi?"

"Well... I always wondered what kind of boxers you wore." He blushed and blurted out, "Not that I think of you that way money bags. I was just... wanted to know!" He looked up at Kaiba, the piece of cloth still in his hands, "Hey! Stop giving me that look!"

Kaiba smirked, "You know, curiosity usually kills the cat but in this case it killed the little puppy." Kaiba let out an amused sound when Jounouchi growled.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Short but sweet. Haha.  
-Yami Sango


	2. A day at the Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Title: A day at the beach  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Slight Honda/Otogi.  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Shonen-ai

I really had fun writing this. It had a life of its own, haha. Its for the 30smirks community over at lj.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Kaiba sat on a large towel, book in hand, shielded from the sun by an over sized umbrella. He didn't even know how he let Mokuba talk him into going to the beach with him. Especially with the mutt and his friends going as well. He should have been at the office instead of here. The CEO looked up from his book momentarily to see his beloved baby brother splashing in the water with Yugi and Anzu, the mutt and two of the others were no where to be found. He went back to his book, it wasn't his job to baby sit them.

\----

Meanwhile a few feet behind the Kaiba Corp. CEO, Honda tried handing Otogi what he had in his hand. "Come on Ryuuji. Don't be such a baby," he whispered.

The emerald eyed boy brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear, "No, Kaiba might not sign the papers that I need him to." He rolled his eyes as Honda groaned, "Why don't you do it?"

Honda snorted, "I'm not that stupid."

"Whatcha doing," Jounouchi came up behind the pair, peering his head over their shoulders to look at the object Honda held in his hand.

"Ryuuji is being a wuss."

"Then what are you Hiroto?" He placed on hand on his hip, glancing at his lover who childishly stuck his tongue out.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Give it to me." The blonde grabbed the object from his hands. "Where'd you get this?"

"From the cooler you idiot. Where else?"

\----

Kaiba was so absorbed in his book he didn't hear someone approach him from behind. Nor did he hear the snickers that were trying to be suppressed by the owners of the voices. He felt someone grab the waist band of his swimming trunks in the back then felt something cold sliding down his skin. He jumped up and yelped in a very un-Kaiba like manner. He turned around to glare at the people that were full blown laughing now.

"Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi smirked before taking off down the beach before Kaiba could strangle him.

oxoxoxoxoxo

I'm pretty happy with how this turned out even though it could have been better. I hope you enjoyed it!  
-Yami Sango


	3. Disctractions at the Office

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Title: Distractions at the office  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Boys kissing boys.

This is for the 30dates community at lj. Enjoy!

\-----

Kaiba was calmly signing papers when Jounouchi forcefully swung open the door to his office before slamming it shut. "Jounouchi," he acknowledged the blonde's presence without looking up.

Jounouchi glared at the man behind the desk. "You…," he put both his hands in his hair, lightly pulling at it, he was beyond frustrated.

Kaiba placed his pen down next to the paper he was writing on, lacing his fingers together he placed his chin on his joined hands. "Yes?" He looked over at the fuming blonde who was pacing back and fourth.

"You…," he pointed an accusing finger at the CEO, he couldn't even form a sentence. Jounouchi just wanted to fling himself across the desk and throttle the smug inconsiderate jerk. He glared some more before going behind the desk grabbing Kaiba by his shirt, pulling him up from his chair. "You jerk off!" He shook the CEO slightly. "You forgot about another date!"

Kaiba scoffed, "I didn't forget about it Jounouchi."

Jounouchi relaxed his hold slightly, "You… you didn't?"

Kaiba pried his lovers hands off him, "I had more important business to attend too."

"More important business?" A furious Jounouchi swung one of his fists at Kaiba. It was easily caught by a smirking Kaiba and before Jounouchi could blink he was pinned to the desk, the papers that were on it were scattered haphazardly around the piece of furniture. Jounouchi struggled against the hold, "Let go of me you insensitive prick!" He bucked against the body above him, "You're sleeping on the couch for the next month! No, make that two months!"

The CEO let out an amused sound, "You can't kick me out of my own room."

"The hell I can't!" The blonde growled, continuing to thrash around under Kaiba.

Jounouchi had no idea how sexy he looked all worked up, maybe Kaiba could get him worked up for a different reason. He smirked, at least then he wouldn't have to hear Jounouchi complain about him being a 'tight ass' for the next few weeks. Kaiba bent down, nipping at his lover's ear lightly, "You know Jounouchi… I should punish you for coming here and distracting me from my work."

"Eh?" Jounouchi ceased all movement, looking dumbly at the other. But before he could comprehend what was going on demanding lips were covering his own.

\-----

Heh, I haven't had so much fun writing something in a long time. XD  
-Yami Sango


	4. Chew Toy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did though.

Title: Chew Toy  
Rating: PG-13  
Couple: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Language.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! This is just a little drabble thing. I wrote it while waiting to be picked up from work.

oooo

Jounouchi growled, slamming his fist into the wall in front of him.

He loathed being nothing but a toy to Kaiba. Nothing but a skeleton in that rich pricks closet.

He despised the way Kaiba felt pressed up against his own body, the way his hot breath tickled his skin. He hated the shivers that ran down his spine whenever they touched. He hated everything.

The blonde let out another low growl. He was nothing but a fuck toy to the CEO. And he hated it.

His eyes slipped closed as a single tear ran down his cheek. But what Jounouchi hated most was he'd rather be a pet to Kaiba then nothing at all.

oooo

I hope you enjoyed!  
-Yami Sango


	5. Puppy got your tongue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Title: Puppy got your tongue?  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Not really...  
I really do love Kaiba and Jounouchi together! :D

oooo

A smirk spread across the face of a certain young CEO. He was extremely amused. He had never seen the hot headed blonde at such a loss for words before.

Jounouchi just stood there fumbling over his words trying to form a sentence but was failing miserably.

A deep chuckle escaped from Kaiba's throat. He couldn't help it. Dare he say it? The blonde actually looked kind of... "Adorable."

The pink that lightly dusted Jounouchi's cheeks deepened to a dark crimson color. "That's it money-bags!" He pointed an accusing finger at his taller companion with one hand while tugging at the hem of the skirt he was wearing in a feeble attempt with his other hand to hide some of his leg. "This is the last time I ever dress up for you!"

Kaiba grinned, grabbing Jounouchi by his blouse, he was really too cute for his own good sometimes.

Jounouchi let out a small 'eep' before a pair of lips demandingly covered his own.

oooo

hehe. :P


	6. Love Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Title: Love Letter  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: No.  
Warnings: Boys kissing boys.

Thought of this while waiting to get picked up from work.

oooo

Jounouchi blushed furiously, a dark crimson color stained his cheeks. He couldn't believe himself. Was he actually doing this?

Kaiba blinked, staring blankly at the envelope being held out to him. What in the world was going on? Why was Jounouchi so flustered? Kaiba wasn't humiliating him for once.

Why wasn't the CEO responding? Jounouchi mustered up all his courage and all the stuck up prick could do was stand there? The nerve of some people! The blonde finally managed to find his voice, "What?," he squeaked. 'Damn it,' he mentally cursed. "Haven't you ever seen a love letter before?"

The great Seto Kaiba blinked. Then he blinked again. A love letter? "...Love letter?"

"Yes! A love letter, you egotistical jerk! Aren't you going to take it? I'm sure you..."

Jounouchi continued to ramble on but Kaiba tuned it out.

A love letter? From Jounouchi Katsuya of all people? He never thought Jounouchi would ever write a love letter. He grinned, pulling Jounouchi into a bruising kiss. About time the blonde admitted how he felt.

oooo

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it. =D  
-Yami Sango


End file.
